The literature relating to neural tissue preservation, especially the immature spinal cord is very sparse. The ability to pool significant amounts of tissue will depend on the ability to store the samples for specific amounts of time. The purpose of this project is to evaluate hypothermic storage of immature spinal cords tissue in Hypothermosol (HTS). MRI is being evaluated as a possible tool for the assessment of graft survival in vivo. This project is still in its very early stages. Immature spinal cords are dissected out from embryos, and is either used fresh or used at 1, 3 or 7 days after preservation at 4~C in HTS. The specimen is implanted into a 2-mm cavity created in the spinal cords of adult rats, and fixed in place with a CO2 laser. Upon recovery, neurological exams are conducted to determine hind-limb condition. MRI is carried out at 8 weeks, and the animals sacrificed for histological examinations. This study is continuing with examinations on 16 rats being completed thus far. The initial results seem to indicate survival of the graft after 1, 3, and 7 days of hypothermic preservation in HTS. Histological studies have not been completed yet.